This invention relates to a system for igniting a gas barbeque unit and the like and particularly relates to a fail-safe system operative for igniting an outdoor barbeque unit safely and remotely.
Barbeque units, particularly outdoor gas barbeque units use combustible gas fuel such as propane gas or natural gas which are highly volatile. Such gas fuel may present the danger of an explosion, if the barbeque unit is not ignited properly. The danger of explosion is even more threatening when the barbeque unit has to be ignited in a windy condition with its top lid closed. Due to the closed lid condition once the gas is turned on, the barbeque unit must be ignited immediately otherwise the un-ignited gas will fill the entire cavity of the barbeque unit quickly, and when ignited in such circumstances an explosion of the unit can occur. Such condition may also occur when the flame in the unit is accidentally extinguished such as by strong wind and the gas will again continue to fill the cavity of the unit to present an explosion danger when it is re-ignited. For the above reasons, it has been most threatening for the user in igniting a gas barbeque unit.